User talk:Kitsukitty
This is Kitsukitty, the leader of this site! Leave messages for her here! Remember to please add a ~~~~ to leave a signature so I know who's talking to me! Thanks! Hello Kitsukitty! Just asking, could by chance some Fakemon I am about to upload be part of the game you're making? Thanks! Proffesor W 22:52, 23 May 2009 (UTC) Oh well. I'm only eleven. What CGI work can I do? Bye! Proffesor W 20:28, 29 May 2009 (UTC) True, but I have a tendency to call anything made in paint CGI. It's practically involuntary. And yeah, the sprites are'nt professional-looking, but at least there not as bad as this one sprite I saw while surfing the web. *shudder* I think I can stay here a bit longer. Also, could you tell me whats wrong with the sprites, so I can fix them? Proffesor W 21:49, 31 May 2009 (UTC)\ Indeed, the sprites are not similiar to the basic sprites in the game. It's okay then, you can leave the Pokemon I created and will create absent from the game. Proffesor W 22:36, 31 May 2009 (UTC) Pokemon I created and will create | absent from the game In other terms, they do not have to be in the game. Proffesor W 23:01, 31 May 2009 (UTC) Okay then. I'll try not to bug you (for a while) and just keep adding Pokemon. Hopefully some will be good enough so they won't need to be redrawn. ;) Proffesor W 23:09, 31 May 2009 (UTC) Sorry to bug you, but could you tell me you do not need to redo a sprite? (My self esteem is low now-a-days.) Hi Kitsykitty! Hope you don't mind me editing the move lists as well as information. Cheers Jake Galli--Galliman123 23:45, 14 June 2009 (UTC) Hey. I just need to ask one more thing- Is the Staters category (and if there is one, the Legendaries) actually prohibited? Or do we have to avoid uploading Pokemon to there? LilizelfAzelf 07:32, 9 July 2009 (UTC) Thanks Thanks.I'm sorry it's a spore file. It was the best I could do. Hi Kitsukitty! I just wanted to ask if it's okay to put startes on the site, but not put them in the Starters category. LilizelfAzelf 06:57, 3 July 2009 (UTC) im new hi i made the fakemon dragspine before i joined and need to know how to make a sprite and how to liscence it. it was a first try so i dont know if it will make it into your game. thanks for making this site it is awesome.i also need some pointers on make good pages or things like that--PokeKnight Pokeball Will there be any new types of Pokeball in the game? like mabye make the Cherish ball buyable. or make like a Fireball(masterball-ish for fire types). -PokeKnight JAGUARS KITSUKITTY, I HAVE NOTICED THAT NOBONY HAS CONTRIBUTED TO YOUR PROJECT JAGUAR. I HAVE, HOWEVER, DESIGNED TWO JAGUAR FAKEMON. ASHIKONI AND ITS EVOLUTION, NISHON. MAY I PUT THEIR INFO ON THE PROJECT JAGUAR PAGE? POKEZUKOFIRE Oh well it's too bad my sprites arent good enough.not to be rude but is there like a quality standard thing so i can make my sprites better? i still enjoyed making them and my pages on this site. the other day my "adopted brother" came over and helped with the glitchoid and lizzpak sprites. i cant wait to play the game when you are done with it. -PokeKnight Oops Sorry. I could have sworn that you made Project Jaguar. Hey, I can't get Flash Player 10 to install on the laptop I use for this. I have to use the paint accessory, so my sprites might be smaller than I intend them to be. Is that a problem? I think I might be Paranoid. Chances Do any of my Fakemon have a chance at being approved? I doubt that they do, but I just want to ask because I never really appreciate my work. POKEZUKOFIRE screwup um... i screwed up. you see, i accidentally made 2 identical pages for bucame, but luckily, the names are case sensetive. is it possible for you to delete the one spelled Bucame? I only need BUCAME, because it is linked to my user page.-POKEZUKOFIRE- thanks thanks and sorry about all caps. Dang Laptop! Kitsukitty, it's terrible! My grammas laptop is sooooo cruddy, the sprites for Dolare and Metenix take so long to upload that I have to stop uploading or the laptop will be even more screwed up! I hope my mom wins the lottery, because we had a deal. See, if she wins the lottery, she has to by me a GRAPHICS COMPUTOR! Butthe only thing she can't win, apparently, is the lottery! She even won her laser eye surgery over the internet! Back to the point:MY DANG SPRITES WON'T FRICKIN' UPLOAD!! gotta q 4 u hey kitsukitty, how much fakemon need to be in the haitu pokedex? POKEZUKOFIRE Just to let you know... I'll be at camp all week next week. If you see a sudden surge of Fakemon names the week after next, you'll know i'm back. I'll be making drafts all week next week at night. POKEZUKOFIRE The game is the game going to be an rpg or an mmorpg, and will it cost? POKEZUKOFIRE Sprites ok. thanks for the info. i think i know how to change size. and i saw a message on my buddy, POKEZUKOFIRE's page. was i his friend you were talking about? I know im going with a Boatt or whatever the fire starter will be when the game comes out. _PokeKnight Do you know why wikia wont eccept .bmp files? that is the only type my Paint program will let me save in. i'm trying to upload a new sprite following the guidelines you sent.-PokeKnight ok. i hate to say it but for a while im gonna have to stop coming up with ideas. my computer is 14 years old. i can't get a new one yet so i may keep adding ideas but i won't be able to sprite them :(. oh well i will still be able to play the game.-PokeKnight i know. My computer is so old if i try to play online games(example freerealms) it crashes. I know it sounds like i cant do anything but how do i send the links to you?PokeKnight 15:15, 11 July 2009 (UTC)PokeKnight http://i30.tinypic.com/2dr526e.jpg